Everybody's Fool
by sickoftakenpennames
Summary: Gwen's reaction to Trent leaving the camp in 'Search and Do Not Destroy.' Songfic to Evanescence's 'Everybody's Fool' if that wasn't obvious .


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, or Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.**

**I just got Evanescence's _Fallen_ CD, and I thought that one song particularly stood out from the rest. I know that Everybody's Fool is more about how icons in media and pop culture are totally fake, but I looked at it more carefully and realized the lyrics could be spun any which way to represent a relationship or something.**

**Now, don't get me wrong, I am a HUGE fan of Gwen and Trent, but the episode 'Search and Do Not Destroy' stuck out in my mind when I listened to this song. I thought they would mix nicely.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

She thought they were stronger than that.

She had somehow fooled herself into thinking that maybe, just maybe, nothing as trivial as looks or money could break their happy harmony.

Until _she_ stepped in.

_**Perfect by nature**_

_**Icons of self indulgence**_

Gwen didn't know that apparently a spontaneous gesture such as the one given to Trent by her wasn't really worth that much in the real world. TV had lied once again.

_**Just what we all need**_

_**More lies about a world that**_

But if a five-foot-six black-haired beauty just happened to waltz by flashing her Prada glasses and Coach purse, then apparently it was okay to throw away the girl you spent six weeks hanging out with and building up trust in for _her._

_Her!_

**_Never was and never will be_**

**_Have you no shame, don't you see me?_**

How did he just ignore her on the dock? Was she that light of a stepper? Or was he just too busy sucking face to notice her?

**_You know you've got everybody fooled._**

It sent a pang through her heart when Gwen realized that it was stupid of her not to realize how every guy on the freakin' island gawked and gaped at her whenever she passed by.

_**Look, here she comes now**_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder**_

It was a reflex action to roll her eyes whenever Gwen heard her talk with the fakeness of a sweet, syrupy, caring voice. She could hear reverberations, it was so hollow.

_**Oh, how we love you**_

_**No flaws when you're pretending**_

Please.

**_But now I know she_**

There was nothing registered in Gwen's mind when she saw both of their faces pushed up against each other.

Then it started working overtime.

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_How could he live with that? _

**_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._**

He had actually done a pretty good job, like when he was up on stage for the talent show, singing a specially composed song that she had _assumed_ was for her (That analogy was the last thing she wanted to hear nag her right now).

**_Without the mask_**

**_Where will you hide?_**

He would have quite a task ready for him when he came up to explain to her and the other campers.

**_Can't find yourself _**

**_Lost in your lie..._**

She glared at him, thinking how stupid he looked right now in front of Chris, the fire, the campers, the cameras, and the whole viewing world.

He probably wasn't worth it.

_**I know the truth now**_

_**I know who you are**_

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder as his last ditch-effort attempt to console her failed miserably. She continued to glare at the ground, as if all of this were the earth's fault.

_**And I don't love you anymore**_

He waved from the Boat of Losers, more idiotically as the boat's distance grew, just in case she couldn't see him.

She could, what with her eyes glowering malevolently as she looked up from her downward tilted head.

**_It never was and never will be_**

**_You don't know how you've betrayed me_**

Was she some sort of fool?

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

No.

**_It never was and never will be_**

**_You're not real and you can't save me_**

_He_ was the fool.

_**Somehow now you're everybody's fool...**_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was kind of dark, but pretty much all of Evanescence's music is, am I right? The slight plot twist at the end was due to Gwen's head being so full of hurt she couldn't interpret things normally, in case someone was thinking, 'Wait, this isn't what happened! They were about to kiss and make up just when that overpaid shiny-smile host forced Trent off the dock!'**

**So, um, yeah. I'm fairly pleased with this one, so I would really appreciate some reviews.**


End file.
